Liminal Vixen
by Evarisa Noble
Summary: Here I go about to make another awesome point but no, Derek just can't keep his lips to himself ...Not that I'm complaining or anything! God, no. He can do anything he wants with those lips to me… mmm... Rate M: Lang, Violence and Sex. DEREKxOC
1. Preface

**AN: All respects go to their rightful owner and anything you don't recognise is probably mine. This starts in season 3, right at the beginning. Enjoy, Love E Xoxo**

Preface

_"Good, I hated it." Stated Stiles gladly while turning the truck on._

_I glared at him,__ he knew what this meant for me;__ I'm really trying this time._

_"What? I just-" _

_He was cut o__f__f by my phone vibrating, "Hi mom, is everything okay?" I ask concerned, she normally doesn't call during her night shift._

_"__HI honey… __I wish it was," she repli__es__ sadly._

_"Mom__,__ stay where you are. Are you safe? Is anyone hurt? Are you hurt? __Who're you with? Did Derek do something? __Where are you?" I fired questions at her and panicky looked to Stiles who was already turning us around towards the hospital and speeding._

_"Scott __you need to __calm down. I'm... I__'__m going to be okay... Remember your uncle Philip? And __aunt__ Sylvia?"_

_"Yeah of course I do, they used to visit before I... Before I changed." I answered sadly, I didn't mean to distance us from the only family we had left, but it was safer for them if they didn't come here anytime soon. It's simply not safe enough._

_"Well, you know Merci...__ she err…__"_

_"Mom what is it?"_

_"Merci is going to be staying with us for a while."_

_"__How long?" I ask, maybe if it's just a few days then it'll be okay. I want to see her, I've missed her sarcasm and sassiness, she doesn't put up with anyone's bullshit and that's how she got through to us…_

_I heard her sigh on the other side of the phone and I had a feeling I won't like what I'm going to hear. "At least until the end of her senior year, she has to make up the year for missing classes in England."_

_"Mom you know she can't. It's already hard to protect the town as it is and I don't want her to get hurt. The situation with Derek right now... It's too dangerous." I didn't, I couldn't tell her about the alpha pack, it would terrify her and she only wanted to be on need-to-know basis._

_"She doesn't have a choice. We don't have a choice."_

_"Mom what're you getting at? What if she gets bitten? What if she'll be the next 'animal attack'? I don't want to-"_

_"Philip and Sylvia are dead." She whispered and broke down into sobs. _


	2. Chapter 1

I've never been so nervous in my life. Okay that might be a lie, I think my first kiss was almost as nerve wrecking as this; the only problem was that this is a different kind of stress, moving to a completely different country. Walking the usually short walk from the baggage pick up to the gate seemed to take hours. I was dreading it and I didn't even know why. I missed both aunt Melissa and Scott and Stiles... I was just cautious to see them because I haven't seen them in so long and I've changed since. I only wish that I was going to see them under better circumstance than this.

I still don't understand what and how I changed I just know. I feel it. Melissa and Scott were unaware of our family's heritage and it's supposed to stay like that. The problem is that I've changed, my wolf changed, the used to be golden eyes were now a blood red without making a kill. I'm not sure how that did happen but I hope that I will be able to find out somehow.

I finally made it to the gate, taking a deep breath I walked toward them to have them automatically open. I took a few hesitant steps before my name was called loudly by two idiots, startling everyone else.

Yupp, I'm in the right place. Adderall central.

"Merci! Merci! We're over here!" They both shouted, waving their hands around like imbeciles.

Hastily stalking towards them, I smack the upside their heads, "I'm not blind you guys, I can see perfectly!" I scowl at them, "Where's aunt M?" I ask glancing around for Melissa, my usual saviour.

"She had to stay at the Hospital."

MY smile faltered a little bit before springing back up, "Well what're you waiting for? Where are my hugs?" I ask jokingly but with a serious expression.

I can't let it get to me. I refuse to crumble. They've been murdered and I will avenge them, maybe not now or tomorrow but their murderer will live in fear until I come for her and she can hold her breath on it.

After all the hugs that I got, which let me tell you weren't just a sumble swift hug. Oh no. I ended up on the floor covered with a hunk of muscle that's also known as my cousin and on top was turbo.

"So what happened?" I asked after I dusted myself off.

"Emergency with animal attacks." He said the last part unsure and glancing at Stiles.

I look between them two, "Let's get to the car and the two of you can tell me what's really going on. And don't think I don't know that the two of you know."

After packing my luggage and getting into the car, with me riding shot gun. I turned sideways so that I could look at both of them. "Spill." Stiles turned uncomfortably in his seat but kept his eyes on the road. "We have an hours back drive, you have nowhere to go. Now talk. I'll get what I want eventually and you know it."

He let out a sigh, "We don't know anything besides the fact that it's not an animal and that there isn't a suspect in cutody."

"You're lying."

Scott snorted, "That's all we know oh omniscient one." The damn kid dared to bow mockingly, I'm going to have to knock him down a peg.

"Asshole. No it's not, you're lying too. What're you two up too?" I narrowed my eyes at them, they're up to something and I don't like it. I heard from some contacts that there is an alpha pack residing in Beacon Hills trying to take over the land from the current alpha and I don't like it one bit. I have a nagging feeling that her belongs to this said pack, which would complicate my plans slightly.

Scott took a deep breath and smiled, "Actually I'm not-," he stopped, smelled the air again, "When did you get bitten?" He asks seriously.

Ah shit, he wasn't supposed to be able to smell me out! Not unless... Unless he was bitten! "How about you tell me when you were huh, pup?"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Gasped Stiles, looking between his review mirror and me, "You're a werewolf too?!" He shouts look at me.

"Eyes on the road, Turbo." I say using my nickname for him and turn his head to the road. "Yes I am, now tell me which alpha bit you?" I ask angrily.

Bitch had enough decency to pick a fight with my family.

"When did you get bitten?" He asked again, dogging my question with a question.

I pull him by his collar forcefully, letting my eyes change, "I'm gonna ask again, who bit you?" I ask through clenched teeth.

"He's dead now."

I let go, "But you're not an alpha, are you?" I ask as I take a whiff, I'd be able to smell another alpha.

"Not exactly..."

"When?"

"Beginning of Sophomore year." He answered looking guilty at his hands.

I growled with my eyes still shining. "Who's the alpha then?"

"Derek hale. But we're not in his pack." Answered Stiles. "Why are your eyes a different colour? They're not gold, red or even blue."

"Why'd they be blue...? and what do you mean that they're not red? Last I check they were red because I somehow got promoted to alpha without killing…" I rambled on and on until I fell silent.

"No Merc… They're lilac and rose, I haven't seen anything like them, even with the kamina around…" whispered Stiles, fully aware that both Scott and I could hear him perfectly.

**AN: just a quick first chapter, I will update later today for a longer and proper chapter – lemme know what you think please? Muce Love E Xoxo**


	3. Chapter 2

_Previously:_

_"Why'd they be blue...? and what do you mean that they're not red? Last I check they were red because I somehow got promoted to alpha without killing…" I rambled on and on until I fell silent._

"_No Merc… They're lilac and rose, I haven't seen anything like them, even with the kamina around…" whispered Stiles, fully aware that both Scott and I could hear him perfectly._

What the? I pull Stiles's review mirror to get a better look, "I have no idea what the hell happened… Anyway what else do I need to know?" I sigh and sit back against the seat.

"You don't need to know anything." Stated at the same time that Stiles answered saying that there is an alpha pack around, only to have Scott hit his seat. "Stiles! She wasn't supposed to know that!"

"I already knew that Scott."

"What? How?"

"You tend to have connections when you're born a Were."

A look of confusion crosses the two of their faces, "What do you mean born, if you were then shouldn't I?" asked Scott.

"Not exactly, the Were gene comes from my mother's side of the family not your uncle." I explain.

"Why did you never tell us? We were like siblings."

"There was no need, it would only endanger you and everyone you loved." I explain once again and the two of them fell silent. Something told me that the two of them knew what I meant.

The rest of the journey went by silently, each of us keeping to our own thoughts and demons. By the time we got back to Beacon hills, the sun was shining high in the sky, thanks to my early evening flight from London. I miss my London friends and family, the slights and laughs that I've left behind, but this is better. It's better to leave and let that alpha bitch take over for now. Let her think that she succeeded before I bring her world crumbling down. She murdured them for no reason… I won't ever see my mother's smiling face or the glare when I come home late… I can't bear to think about them, it's too soon and I will not break. I promised myself that much.

The Jeep doors open and shut. "C'mon Merc, let's get your stuff inside and get to class, we might just not to be late. You can unpack later." Shouted Scott and moving to take my suitcases into the house.

I let out a groan, "Am supposed to go to class today? You have got to be kiddin me…" I say mostly to myself and drag myself out of the truck into the house. "At least give me 20 minutes to shower and change." I plead.

"The two of them look between each other and shrug, "If anything it's on you." Is all Stiles says before plopping himself on the sofa.

I nod and head for the shower; letting the warm water relax my tense muscles. Finally after what seemed like hours but in fact was around 5 minutes, I step out and open one of my suitcases to pick out my clothes. I picked out light wash skinny jeans, a beige sweater type shirt and a light pink blouse, to top it off I picked out a pair of beige court heels and a beige hang bag; then quickly curled the ends on my long chocolate hair. I left the makeup simple, just a little bit of mascara and a rose lipstick. When I decided I was ready to go, I headed down the stairs.

"So, ready to go?" Asked Scott, probably headed me walking downstairs.

"Yeah think so, how'd I look?" I ask twirling around.

"You… You look beaut- good…" answered Stiles uneasy, bless him he still gets shy around me.

I let out a chuckle, "Great let's get going then, we're probably late aren't we?"

"Yeah."

With that, me and Stiles got into his jeep and were off with Scott following on his bike. The ride to school was ephemeral as we quickly pulled up and I had to report to the office. Getting my papers, locker number and so on didn't take too long but I had to speak to the principal, something about him wanting to welcome me. I went to wait outside his office just as his assistant came out holding a sword. Wtf. He started the usual welcome speech and halfway through his assistant came in holding a note. He looked at it for a second before telling me that Melissa called and that Scott and I are to be dismissed from class, I was to wait in the main office for him. I wonder what is going on, maybe Melissa thought it'd be nice for me to get a day to rest. That'd be nice.

A few minutes later Scott came into the office, spoke to the lady by the desk and gestured for me to follow as he made his way outside, towards Stiles jeep. He got in and started to drive.

"So where exactly are we going?" I ask after a few minutes, I'd like to know what's going on.

He sighed and looked at me, "We're going to see mom, at the hospital."

"Now why do I feel like there's a lot more to the reason as to why we're going there?" I say, suspiciously.

"One of my friends is in the ER since last night."

"And..? Why are we going there now? Shouldn't you have been there last night?"

"I didn't know… and really… it's sort of a Werewolf problem…" he answers quietly.

Oh boy… "Explain."

"You know I told you about the current alpha?" I nod but stay silent, "Well he turned some teens last year," Stupid, stupid, stupid! "and one of them was attacked last night, he was brought to the hospital. Derek isn't answering his phone and I was the next best person to call. You're coming because I texted mom saying that you know about me." He finished just as we pulled up to the hospital.

"Okay." Was all I said as we walked into the building.

The moment we stepped inside, Melissa came over and hugged me tight then started to walk and I'm assuming she meant for us to follow.

Turning the corner, "Why did you tell me?" asked Scott to which Melissa just gave a concerned motherly reply and Scott reassured her that nothing would change.

It surprised me how well Melissa took to the information of werewolves existing, moreover the fact that her son is one and all the drama that the two have been through in the past year.

"Okay. He's in room 215 if he isn't already in surgery." She said.

"Okay." Said Scott and kissed her cheek.

I kissed Melissa's cheek and quickly followed Scott into the elevator. He pressed the button for the second floor and we waited for the door to close; just as the door was closing a stick came in-between to stop the doors and a blind man came through asking us to press the button for our floor. Scott pressed it hesitantly and the man thanked him.

A few seconds later the doors proceeded to open, "You wouldn't mind helping me out for a second, would you?" he asked.

All Scott got to reply was 'um' before the stranger placed his hand on his shoulder. He led the man to some room, I didn't bother checking which and we made our way around the floor. Trying as quickly as possible to find the beta. Again we came to a stop a few meters from the elevator to see a huge man wheeling a patient inside it. The bastard turned around and smirked at us! By this time Scott was already wolfed out and I was running toward the doors, quickly followed by Scott.

I checked the beta to make sure he is still alive and not a vegetable while the alpha kept on throwing Scott around. I made sure that the beta is okay and stood up to see the alpha holding Scott by his throat.

"Don't you realise what you've done? I'm an alpha." He snarled through closed teeth.

Anger over took me, how dare he do that to my brother! I shifted my nails and eyes, snarled at him. A look of confusion came over his eyes and the elevator doors opened.

"So am I." Said a deep and ridiculously so masculine voice. A man stepped inside and digs his nails into the alphas back. He flung the alpha outside into the corridor just before the door closed.

I swiftly changed back and stood towards the back. I studied the man in detail. He was a little bit over the average height, and a lot over the average build. His body was well defined and clearly expressed by his very fitting shirt and jeans. His black hair has cut short and has a natural spire to it; his face was very angular but attractively so with a five o'clock shadow. And lastly his eyes were deep and dark pools of brown with tiny flecks of brown. The man a meter or so away from me was many girls dream, definitely mine…

"Shouldn't you supposed to be in school?" He asked, looking down at Scott who is still lying on the ground wolfed out. "And who the hell is this Scott?" He said as his daring eyes turned to look at mine.

I helped Scott off the ground and the doors opened once again, "I think this is a conversation for later." I said as I push the beta out of the small room.

I didn't receive and answer so I look at the man, his eyes told me yes but his body just kept silent. We made it to the parking lot, Scott and I took Stiles jeep and the man and beta went in the other direction; to where I assume was the man's car parked. Scott drove us along the roads and into the reservation that I used to run in. We quickly came to a stop by a burnt down house and got out. Scott helped the man take the beta out of his own jeep and walked after him into the house. Again I followed. Stiles ended up calling Scott to tell him something happened but he was told to me us 'at Derek's' which I came to a conclusion is this burnt house.

Scott and the man made chit chat about what happened while he helped the beta to heal his alpha wounds. "…Go back to being a teenager." The man finished.

"It's a little late for that, don't you think?" I ask from the open door way into what used to be the living room.

He looked up at me and then to Scott, "Who is that again?" He asked while getting back to his work.

"Names Merci." I answer.

"She's my cousin. She's gonna be around for a bit." Scott answered, smart boy didn't give out all the information.

The man scoffed, "And you brought her to fight an alpha pack? Thank you for telling yet another person about us Scott." He said shaking his head at the teen's antics. Probably thinking that the kid always does what he wants.

"She already knew Derek."

"How? From what I know she hasn't been in town for more than a day."

"Hmm… Maybe you should ask me? You know, alpha to alpha." I suggest, knowing that this will perk his interest.

"You brought one of them with you!" He shouted moving towards Scott angrily.

"Calm down Derek, she's not with them. We wouldn't stand a chance in the hospital if she was." Explain Scott.

Annoyed I move inside the room, stepping right up to the alpha so that we are only inches apart, "If you have a problem, you ask me. Don't go threatening my family, comprende?" I ask seriously, I will not stand if anyone else is taken from me.

From such a close distance I can smell his scent, he smelled of leather and fresh wood. God, I could smell this man all the time… I could just imagine being wrapped in his muscled arms and have those pull light pink lips on min-

A growl stirred me from my naughty thoughts, "You could cash in on that favour now Derek." Said Scott through clenched teeth.

The man, Derek, looked to him and then back to me, letting a smirk grace his lips. "Comprende." HE said and then bends down to my ear level, "I think you might need to explain more… thoroughly…" He purred lowly into my ear, so that only I could hear it.

I could feel my knees bending from that sex filled voice, it took me a few seconds to pick myself up, "I could but the question is can you handle me?" I ask back, in turn leaning towards his ear, biting his earlobe hastily and placing a kiss below it.


	4. Chapter 3

_Previously: _

_I could feel my knees bending from that sex filled voice, it took me a few seconds to pick myself up, "I could but the question is can you handle me?" I ask back, in turn leaning towards his ear, biting his earlobe hastily and placing a kiss below it._

I straighten myself and take a few steps back just as I hear footsteps and the front door opening. Stiles comes barging in talking about some bird accident at the school and many of his crazy theories.

After a few minutes and a whole conversation, Scott was sitting down facing Derek – I found out that that was the alphas name. Scott was telling about a tattoo he wanted to get and did last night but it healed a few minutes after.

"Ah yeah I can see it. Two bands right?" Says Derek with his eyes shifted.

"Why didn't you ask me, Scott?" I ask a little hurt, I would've expected him to come to me with 'were stuff even if he only found out this morning.

"Why would he?" Asked Derek, his voice laced with a little bit of anger.

"Because I've been an alpha for years." I bite back in the same tone.

He huffs and turns around to face Scott, "Why is it so important to you?"

Scott looked a little strained before saying, "Do you know what the word tattoo means?"

"To mark something." Answered Stiles, who was standing a little behind Scott.

"That's in Tehejan;" Scott interrupted, "in Semorn it mean 'open wound'. I knew I wanted to get a tattoo when I turned 18, I always wanted one. I just decided to get it now, to make it a kind of a reward." He explained with a distant look in his eyes.

"For what?" Derek pushed.

"For not calling or texting Alison all summer. Even when I really wanted to, even when it was so hard not to sometimes. I tried to give her the space she wants." He sighed, "And then four months later, it still hurts… Still feel like a-"

"Like an open wound." Finished Stiles for him.

"Yeah."

Derek looked at him with a sad expression and then grabbed the burner, "Pain's gonna be worse then you've ever felt." He said sitting up.

Stiles mumbled something along the lines of great filled with sarcasm. I almost forgot how bad he is blood, pain and anything that involves violence.

"Do it." Was all Scott said and put him arm forward.

"Okay, so we're just gonna stand outside, alright." I say and pull Stiles with me. The poor boy was still staring at the burner with a bewildered expression.

"No." Said Derek pulling me back by my back jean pocket, "You're gonna help keep him down." He finished a pushed to towards Scott.

I pushed down on his shoulders and waited until Derek started. The next hour was filled with screams, howls and growls coming from Scott until he passed out from the pain. At first all I could think about was the pain that Scott was putting himself for a tattoo over a girl. Then the next thoughts were dedicated to her. I don't know the girl herself or anything about her but it kept on bugging me how she would just end this like that. From the look Scott had in his eyes earlier, I could tell that he understood her decision and that it was for the best but I could also see the pain he was feeling. Now that I think about it, I think Scott found his mate… but what's the point when she doesn't want to be with him? I let out a small sad laugh; it's not supposed to be like this.

"It's done." Derek spoke, breaking me from my depressing thoughts.

All we had to do now was wait for Scott to wake up and then I had to deliver the two idiots home – or more like Stiles had to deliver Scott and I home.

"Thank you." I say hesitantly, also moving back from Scott and following Derek into another room; what used to be the kitchen I guess.

He turned to face me, "For what?"

"For taking care of Scott and Stiles when I couldn't" I explain as he opens his mouth to say something, "Don't say it. I know you did your best to keep the two out of danger and I just wanted to say thank you, don't make a big deal out of it.

He closed his mouth and if I didn't know better I'd say that I saw a ghost of a smile grace his handsome features. "How long are you here for?" He asked instead, changing the topic.

"I don't know… I have to repeat my senior year and then I'll be out of your hair, don't worry."

He put the burner away into one of the cupboards and leaned against the counter across from me, "So that makes you, what? 19?" He asked.

"Yes it does," I confirm plopping myself down on the counter, "What about you, oh-almighty-alpha." I ask jokingly.

This time a real smile falls upon his lips, "You're a cheeky one aren't you?" He laughs before continuing, "I'm 25."

I guess that's a reasonable age gap, isn't it?

"Where's the rest of your pack, then?" I ask curiously, if I remember correctly Scott mentioned him turning 3 teenagers not one.

He sighed, "I'd like to know the answer to that too… The alpha pack took them…" Then he proceeded to say something but even with my werewolf hearing I didn't catch it.

"What was that?"

"…Took them four months ago…"

"Four months!" I exclaim, what the fuck is he still doing here sitting calmly talking to me? Shouldn't he be looking for them?

He shuffles from his side of the kitchen to mine, places his hands on my thighs, "Calm down, You'll make Stiles come in." He says running his hands up and down in a calming manner.

"How could you just leave them to die? They're just kids!" I shout in a hushed whisper, leaning towards him.

"What do you want me to do? Go against the alpha pack and die trying!" He shouted back, "Oh yeah. That would help them a lot, wouldn't it!"

"No, of course not! But at least plan something; or I don't know, call for reinforcements!"

"And how do you propose I do that? I forgot there are plenty of alphas just willing to get in a fight for someone else's land!"

Urgh, someone remind why this guy is an alpha? "I heard of your family all the way in London! I'm sure you have many contacts!" I spit out through clenched teeth.

The two of us were locked in a staring match; our hushed shouting had us face to face, inches apart. Without realising that he was so close to me, his hands gripping my upper thighs tightly and I could feel his hot, ragged breath on my slightly parted lips. My thoughts did a U turn and went in the complete opposite direction; this direction had a lot more touching and a lot less clothing in mind. I could see the anger in his eyes turn to lust as I presume that his thoughts did the same. After a few more seconds of staring into each other's eyes, he slowly bent his head forward to have his lips lightly graze mine. That's all it took. I shipped my hands forward and they found their way to his neck, pulling him forward almost forcefully.

Our lips crushed together fiercely, neither of us bothered to ask for entrance, we just took it. Our tongues fought for dominance just as our wolves wanted to battle. I pulled back a little, pulling his bottom lip with my fangs only to be meet his a low growl coming from his chest, and have his hands pull me back then rest on my ass. He groped me harder, pushing me into him and into his hardened length, demanding the sensual moan that escaped my lips before he capture them again.

"Derek..?" A voice calls from the hall way, barely meeting my ears, "Merc…? Where are you guys?" The voice calls again, this time lauder and shocks the two of us from our ecstasy.

I pull away and Derek almost leaps away to the other side of the kitchen before Stiles enters. "Here." I say out of breath, trying to calm my breathing and certain… needs.

"What's taking so long, I thought-" He started but was stopped by a gasp coming from the living room where we left Scott.

Stiles bolted to the room with me following leisurely behind and Derek fixed his hair a little before following me. I came into the room just as Scott was looking at his arm and then said that it worked, like the Capitan obvious he is. He gathered his shirt and put it on.

"Well it looks pretty permanent now." He said as he touched it over.

"Yeah, let's go. Melissa will be wondering where you've kidnapped me." I said pushing him towards the door and sneaking a glance at Derek.

Of course he didn't listen to me, neither did Stiles as Scott carried on talking, "… Everything is so… Ephemeral."

"Studying for the PSAT's?" Stiles asked him.

"Yup."

"Nice."

I push him a little harder but he still doesn't move, what am I going to have to use werewolf strength on this kid or what? Why can't he just listen to me.

"You painted the door." He stated looking at it like it's a piece of a puzzle.

"Yeah, so what? Let's go now." I plead.

He ignores me once again and looks at Derek who is now tending to the Beta again, Why'd you paint the door?"

Derek stops and looks at Scott, pleading with his eyes, "Go home Scott."

"… And why only one side…" Scott mumbles mostly to himself before changing his nails and scraping one nail down the red door.

"Scott." Derek states coming over, but by this point Scott is scraping both of his hands down the door, rapidly trying to get the paint off.

When most of the paint came off it revealed a sign. Not just any sign, an alpha pack sign. Uh-oh. So the alpha pack is after Derek personally, not his land…

While I was imagining why the pack would want Derek when he's only been an alpha for a few months, Scott asked Derek how many there are.

"A whole pack of them." I answered for him.

"An alpha pack." He added, looking at me for a second and then at Scott.

"All of them? How does that even work?" Asked Stiles looking baffled, considering how smart the kid actually is, it surprises me that he asks the simplest questions.

Derek sighed, "I hear there is some sort of a leader. He's called Ducalion. They have Boyd and Erica. Peter, Issac and I have been looking for them for the past four months." He explained a shot me a glare for our argument earlier.

Scott stepped closer to Derek and asked, "So you find them, how do you deal with an alpha pack?"

Derek opened his mouth to answer but I beat him to it, "With all the help he can get." I said sadly, I might not him this guy for more than, what 6 hours? But I can feel that he's a good person, and for some reason I don't want him to die… and that's not the fact that he is a great kisser and is amazingly good looking.

Scoot turned to look at me as I said it and shared a look with Stiles. Then the Beta jerked awake, "Where's the girl?" He asked in a concern manner.

"What girl?" asked Derek confused.

There was no girl with him, and let's be honest here; we didn't really have time to go play hide and seek with anyone at the hospital while it was infected with alphas. It wouldn't end well for either us or them.

"There was no girl with you." I say to the beta and turn to the tow younger teens, "Now, Scott. Stiles. If you please could drop me home." I ask.

"Fine, let's go." Says Stiles and heads out, Scott following.

I turn to do alike before Derek pulls me into the kitchen again, "Don't let him to do anything stupid," He says, clearly meaning Scott. He looks strain to say the next part, "And… Stay safe." He rushed out before turning to walk away.

Okay… That was weird. I can surely say that I looked stunned for a second before I grabbed his arm and pulled him back to place a haste kiss on his lips, "You too." I whisper before walking out and getting into the truck.

The two of us keep eyes contact and Stiles drives away. "Well, I gotta say that was one interesting day for my first day back in the states."

"Yeah… too interesting." Answers Stiles quietly and the rest of the drive home is silent.

After a few minutes Stiles stops and nods his head for me to jump out.

"What aren't you coming too, Scott?" I ask looking at him confused.

"Err, no. Scott and I have somewhere to be."

You what? My expression but have said the exactly same thing that I was thinking because soon after Stiles explain that they have a party to go too. I chuckled and got out, walking to the house I shouted for them to use protection, effectively making the two blush and cringe. Score for Merci. I laughed as I knocked on the door.

The door opened quickly and Melissa stepped out, "Gosh, where have you been? And where is Scott? I've been so worried…" She rambled pulling me into the house, closing the door and pulling me into a hug.

I laughed again, "Don't worry aunt M, we had some werewolf business to sort out and Scott went to a party with Stiles." I explain, hugging her back.

She looked at me confused and I pulled her along with me and the two of us sat on the couch.

"You know how werewolves exist right?" I asked and she nodded, "And you know that Scott is one yeah?" she nodded again, "Well there's a lot more that you should know, question is; do you want to know or stick to need-to-know basis?"

Melissa looked down onto the floor and evaluated the pros and cons of knowing the whole truth before saying, "All."

I sigh, "You might want to make some tea before we start." I suggest and Melissa stood to go to the kitchen.

She came back minutes later with two cups of green tea, handed me one as she sat back down.

"Okay, well I guess I should start by asking you to hear me out before judging of asking questions, okay?" I ask and she nodded, settling into the other end of the sofa.

I told her. I told her everything.

I explained that I'm a werewolf and how it turned out for me to be one; I told her how the gene has been in our family for hundreds of generations. I explained the basic of being a werewolf and the down sides. I spoke about what happened with my parents… how they've… they've been killed… I cried when I spoke about them, I finally let it out. Melissa comforted me and after a while I carried on. Talking about London, the wolves there and what I heard that happened here. And finally I explained why I never told them. The reason was simple enough, I just didn't want them to get hurt but I guess I didn't realise the possibility of Scott being bitten. She asked to see my wolf, and I showed her. I decided that she had the right to know all the answers to she wanted, in the end she was dragged into this unwillingly just like the rest of us. We didn't have a choice.

"Why are your eyes a different colour? I mean, didn't you say that all alphas have red eyes?" She asked still in her position on the sofa.

I changed all of my features back beside my eyes, "Honestly… I don't know. Last time I knew they were red and then suddenly I had Stiles ask me the same thing as you just did. I haven't had the time to research it yet… I just know that I'm still an alpha."

She 'ahh'd and the stood up, "I don't really know what to say."

"It's alright, I understand that you need some time to think through all of what I told you." I said and took the cups from her.

I walked to the kitchen and washed the cups, she followed and dried them before placing them back in the cupboard. Silence filled the air as the two of us just stood there, both lost in our own thoughts.

"Look, how about we just go to sleep and talk tomorrow? Are you working?" I suggest and ask, it'd be better for her to sleep on it, plus I'm pretty tired due to the events of the day and jet lag.

Melissa nodded, "Yeah, that'd be best. No, I'm not." She confirmed, "Goodnight Merc." She said and kissed my cheek before retreating into her bedroom.

I sighed, switched the light and made my own way to my new bedroom. New life. I sighed again. I didn't want to leave the old one behind. I switched the light on and took my blazer off, rolling my shoulders trying to rid the tension. I drop it on the comforter and went to switch the light on. The switched made a tick noise and I started to lift my shirt off, getting ready for a nice long bath.

"Not that I'm complaining, but aren't we moving a little fast?" Asked a deep, husky voice teasingly; coming from the window.

**AN: Extra-long chapter lovelies :)) whatcha think? Love E Xoxo**


	5. Chapter 4

_Previously:_

…_I switched the light on and took my blazer off, rolling my shoulders trying to rid the tension. I drop it on the comforter and went to switch the light on. The switched made a tick noise and I started to lift my shirt off, getting ready for a nice long bath._

"_Not that I'm complaining, but aren't we moving a little fast?" Asked a deep, husky voice teasingly; coming from the window._

I let out a scream.

"Now, now. I would've thought it'd take a lot more to make you scream for me." He said again and I spun around.

I spun around to find the big bad alpha leaning against the window frame in all his mysterious glory. The soft light from the ceiling only falling on half on his face, leaving the darkness to cover most of his forehead, eyes and nose; those eyes shining an inciting ruby red. A faint smile graces his lips before turning to his nautral poker face as he crosses his arms. A thin but tight black, long sleeved shirt hugs his muscled arms and tors, only magnifying my bodies need to feel him. His lower half, he was wearing midnight black, loose fitting jeans and black biker boots to fill the look. The way he was dressed, with that 5 o'clock shadow on his handsome face just became the new definition of 'talk, dark and handsome'. My eyes travelled back up to where his shirt was ending and jeans starting; the jeans were hanging dangerously low on his hips, clearly exposing a set of very defined v-lines which were tightly wrapped by his shirt.

"My eyes are up here, Vixen." He taunted, that beautiful smile turning into a cocky smirk as he caught me checking him out.

I pull my shirt down again, "I thought I told you to stay safe, b'n'e'ing into my room isn't exactly following that." I say and continue sorting my room out as if he isn't standing right there.

A deep throaty chuckle emerged from his chest, "And what could you possibly do to me?" He asks before coming behind me and putting me in a headlock, "I think we're pretty even, do you?" He whispered into my ear, his hot breath sending shivers down my spine.

A plan quickly forming in my head, I duck slightly to rub my ass on his groin as a distraction. Which ends up working exactly as it was supposed to, he loosened his grip. The second he did that, I widened my stance and leaned forward, effectively pulling his body over my shoulder and crashing him onto my bedroom floor. I spun around and jumped on him before he could recover, pinning him down with my body weight.

"Now, now. I would say we're even." I say pointing a finger at him before leaning down to his ear, "I like to dominate." I whisper.

Of course he could easily have thrown me off, in the end I'd like to think that I'm not all that heave; but where's the fun in that.

"Merci, is everything okay in there?" Asked Melissa from her room, I'm glad she decided to just say it rather than shout, that would hurt my ears.

I let out a laugh and put a finger before my lips as a sign of 'sh' to Derek before calling back, "Yeah, everything is okay. I just dropped the suitcase from the bed. You know, werewolf or not I'm still uncoordinated."

I heard a laugh and an okay from her room before her breathing evened out again, signalising that she must have gotten back to sleep.

"You know, I think I might just like this." Said Derek still from beneath me as he gripped me by my hips and moved me up and down him once.

"Down boy." I joke, "Wouldn't want you getting too excited and then having to get your five-fingered friend to help you out, would we?" I ask standing up.

He shot me a glare then go up himself, "So why are you here?" He asked after a while of silence.

I sighed, I really need to stop doing that, makes me feel old. I was also hoping that he wouldn't bring that up, at least not so soon. But what can I do? I've trespassed on his territory, argued with him, made out with him and then handed his ass to him all in the space of less than 12 hours. The least I can do is answer a few questions. Urgh, my god damned morals!

I looked at him before sitting down on my comforter and motioning for him to do so too, "I had to move here." I said simply. Taking a deep breath I started to explain why, "I used to live in London. That was my home. I was walking home; it was early morning - maybe 5 or 6 in the morning – from a party at a friend's house. I didn't have a care in the world. I had loving and understanding parents, a bunch of awesome friends and a small but fulfilling pack. Yeah, I failed year 13 – that's senior year in American terms – but what's the point of being a teenager if you don't fail something, right?" I laughed a sad laugh at my own stupid reasoning, "I had it arranged with the school, they would let me redo it. Anyway, a few streets from reaching my house I smelled another wolf. An alpha. Not any that I know or have passed before. I pushed it to the side, thinking that he or she was just passing through." I looked down on my hands, "that was until I smelled something else two streets down. Blood. I shifted and ran to where the scent came from, it led me to my house. The door was wide open, broken in half and nearly falling of the hinges. Cautiously I walked in… only to find them… to find my parents… ripped to pieces… drowning in pools of their own blood and that of my packs." I whisper the last part.

Telling him the whole truth took a lot. Reliving those memories. The only thing that kept me going right now and not breaking down, was the thought of that alpha dying. Laying with on the ground motionless, its ripped out throat between my teeth. My humane face being the last thing that bitch ever saw. My laugh the last thing she remembered as she pled to mercy.

I snapped out of my vicious thoughts my a hand being placed on my shoulder, I looked up to see Derek. He moved from his original seat on the window to sit next to me. Almost awkwardly he pulled me into an embrace, his hand smoothing down my hair; I knew that he knew exactly what I was feeling, the way his whole family died was… there isn't a terrible and painful enough word to describe it. I guess at least I was more lucky than him. I still had Melissa and Scott, and even Stiles. Who did he have left? His abnormal uncle that murdered his sister? No… he deserved better than that.

A soft closing of the door caught my attention, Scott has home.

"You should go." I murmur pulling back and looking into his eyes.

He nodded and stood up, moving towards the window again. "For what it's worth… I'm sorry." He said before he flung himself out of the window and swiftly landed on the grass before running to the forest.

"Yeah, me too." I say as I watch him disappear.

I shut the window thinking that I don't want any more unwanted visitors tonight. I take a long and slow bath trying to relax my body and mind. It works for the most part but I can't seem to stop thinking about those red eyes that feel like they can see right through me or that cocky smirk that he wear so well. I end up falling asleep with him on my mind.

The next morning I got up after snoozing my phone, replying the beginning of #Beautiful about eleven times. I showered quickly and got dressed. I picked out a white and mint green summer dress; it was strapless and the chiffon bottom skater style, which made it nice for the 30 degree weather and it wasn't too much for class. I paired that with a pair of peach flat pumps, a white blazer rolling up the sleeves and a medium sized mint green shoulder bag from dolce. To add a little bit more peach, I put on a cluster of random bracelets and a peach ring. I left make up light, a stroke of eyeliner and mascara. I was just finishing curling my hair when Melissa called me down, saying something about a package that I needed to sign.

Completely excited I ran down the stairs after grabbing my bag and the needed papers for class. I was met with a rather big built delivery man, who was in his early 40 standing outside the door, holding a board.

I asked where to sign and signed the receipt with the family name, Mc'Call. The man thanked me, to which I replied that I thank him for quick delivery and he handed me my keys.

I'm pretty sure that you could see the excitement rolling off me in heat waves if you looked closely enough.

"Alright Jeff, bring her down." Shouted the delivery man, his name tag read Edward.

Another man pulled the truck ramp down slowly and went back inside.

"What's going on?" Asked Scott coming to stand beside me; holding his helmet in his left hand while groggily sorting his hair out with the other.

I sh'ed him and kept my eyes on the back of the truck. Surely, soon the rumble of a powerful engine was heard.

Out of the truck, slowly rolling out came a blood red, '62 Ferrari 250 GT cabriolet. Completely restored and fully running, aka my prized possession or Diavolo – the Italian for devil, because that's exactly what it sounds like when you turn it on. This car was the last thing me and my dad did together… I would guard it with my life.

"Wow." Was all Scott said and Jeff parked it in the drive way.

The two men nodded and were off to who cares where, my eyes were still lingering on my beautiful car; who need a lover when you own one of these? Pfft.

Stiles came to join me and Scott on the front porch, "Who's is that?" He asked after letting out a whistle. I dangled my key in front of his face, then retreated back inside to get my bag. "Are you for real?" he asked and I nodded. "I'm riding with you today." He stated and followed me to the car, getting in.

I laughed, "Fine, but don't leave finger prints." I warn, "C'mon Scott, get going or you'll be later." I shout while reversing the car onto the road.

The drive was quick and… just simply lovely. It can't be anything else, driving such a classic. Especially considering it was a left hand drive; it was much easier to drive here than in was in England. Just as I turned into the parking lot, it seemed as if all the eyes were on us. Huh, I guess they don't get such beauties in this town very often.

The whole day was a blur. It's all the same as it was in England, stupid kids, annoying teachers and the monotony of the whole institution was starting to drive me up the wall. Finally during fourth period, Scott came to get me off my free and asked me to follow him to an empty classroom.

When we entered, the a group of people was already there, by that I mean Stiles, Derek and two girls that were introduced as Lydia and Alison.

"I don't see anything." Said Derek to Scott.

"Look again." Scott answered.

"How is a bruise going to tell me where Boyed and Erica are?" Derek asked looking from Scott to Alison.

What the hell is going on? "Err, anyone mind telling me what's going on and why I was dragged here?" I ask, looking between Scott, Stiles and Derek.

"It's the same. Exactly the same on both sides." And there he goes again, ignoring me. All of them.

"Um Hello?" I try again.

"It's nothing." Derek answered.

"Pareidolia, seeing-" Started Lydia before I cut her off.

"If you're going to drag me into your shit, then tell me what the fuck is going on. Quit with ignoring me Scott or I'lll have to put you into your place." I growl out.

Derek and Scott exchange a look, "They're trying to help." Scott reasoned with Derek.

"These two?" Derek Asked, "this one, who used me to resurrect my psychotic uncle; thank you." HE said and pointed to Lydia and then to Alison, "And this one, who shot about 30 arrows into me and my pack."

Urgh, for the love of god! I let my eyes change and my claw, I pushed Scott onto the group and held his throat. "You might be family, but don't ever think for one second that you can disregard an alpha like that." I growl out.

Scott's eyes and claw also change, a little bit of red peeks through his eyes before taking over. Alpha, huh? I push my wolf more and let out a more feral, more primal growl; my wolf is pleased to see Scott whimper before changing back.

"Sorry." He whispers.

I retract and stand up, dusting myself off. "It's fine. Just don't do it again." I said before walking out of the classroom.

If they really needed my help, they can come and find me and ask for help. I'm not gonna be dragged into anything just because Scott decided to play hero.

The rest of my classed went my so slowly, I started considering killing one of my class mates for some entertainment. But I quickly shot down the idea because a) I would ruin my outfit and b) I couldn't be bothered to start playing games in this town, it's too much covering up because the town is so small.

When the bell rang I all but ran to the door of my history class, I got a text to meet Scott and Stiles on the track and field place-thingy. I don't really know what they call it here in America, like a stadium but one sided and smaller? Whatever. I caught up with them just as they were walking out.

I hugged Stiles and looked to Scott who was off string at the alpha twins, "Scott, you coming?" Stiles asked.

"Don't look so baffled; yes, what you're thinking is right." I confirmed, he was probably think whether they're on the alpha pack or not, considering his expression.

We chatted for a while longer and then the bell went, while they had to go back to class, I could go home now. I arranged it with Stiles that I would come for him when they finish in two hours, it's not like I had anything better to do.

I made my way to my Davolo and when I rounded the corner and saw my car, his kind of smirk fall upon my lips, "You don't have a very high sense of survival, do you?" I ask getting into the driver's seat.

"You wouldn't do anything to hurt me, Vixen."

"I wouldn't be so sure Derek." I answer mischievously, two can play this game.

**AN: so I'm getting all of you lovely people reading this story, thank you for that and I hope I'm doing a good job. I've been sucked into writing and writing this story and I have a few chapter waiting; ill upload them soon but lemme know what you think. Please, Please, Please say something. Good or bad. I'll wait, Love E xoxo**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Apologies! I've been away, hope you like this and I'll try to post the next chapter later on tonight since I'm staying up to catch up on all the stories. Love, E Xoxo**

_Previously:_

_I made my way to my Davolo and when I rounded the corner and saw my car, his kind of smirk fall upon my lips, "You don't have a very high sense of survival, do you?" I ask getting into the driver's seat._

"_You wouldn't do anything to hurt me, Vixen."_

"_I wouldn't be so sure Derek." I answer mischievously, two can play this game._

He looked at me with a fake hurt expression and raised eye brows, "Really?"

"No, I guess not, wouldn't want to hurt that pretty face of yours."

He chuckled before leaning over and pulling my face up to his. I assumed he has a quick 'hello' kiss in mind but it didn't really do that way, the moment our lips touched it was as if my body was on fire. And his touch was the water.

We broke apart a few moments later to catch our breaths, "Hello to you too." I say taking deep breaths; a smile could be heard upon my words.

Derek lets out a chuckle before pulling away and leaning against the seat.

"Okay then… don't you have things to do?" I ask pulling out of the school parking lot.

"Yes."

"Aren't you going to go and do them?"

"No."

You what? Why exactly are we back to one word answers after me opening my heart up to him last night? I guess I shouldn't have worn my heart on my sleeve, though I can't help but feel like what I decided to do was right. That was I felt, and feel, when he touches me or looks at me was real… almost like it's supposed to be.

"Where do you want me to drop you off?" I ask, driving leisurely around the streets of Beacon Hills.

"Nowhere."

I sighed, "What're you doing in my car then?"

"Appreciating it."

I gasped, "Oh you slipped up there, that was two words." I say with a fake shock. "How is your Beta?" I ask, coming onto the serious matters now.

"What Issac?" he asks and I nod, I guess that's the kids name. "He's alright now, still healing." He said, glancing sideways clearly considering saying something more. "We've been trying to retrieve his memories from the time he went missing."

"How?"

"The… rather traditional method…"

Oh god, "Please tell me you had someone experienced to it?"

"Well… Kind of but we didn't get much." He said sounding a little disappointed, whether with his beta or himself I don't know. I don't really know him well enough, or at all.

"Right, why don't you try-" I start but I'm cut of my Derek's phone.

"What can I do for you, Scott?" Answers Derek.

Scott tells Derek exactly what I was going to say, what a coincidence. I have to give the kid some credit; he was more prepared for this that I thought. If I'm going to be honest, at first when I found out that he was bitten I thought that I would have to protect him and cover up for his slip ups. But now, I think that he might not be so bad and he is definitely less annoying as a wolf. Not that it makes him bearable, far from it still, but I love him nonetheless.

"Well I guess lil cuz beat me to the idea." I said when Derek shut his phone. "So where to now, boss?" My voice turns low and teasing at the last word.

A smile tugs at the corner of his lips as he looks over me with a really intense look, making my breath hitch. We keep our eyes interlocked until a car horn breaks us out of our bubble, making me swerve the car a little before straightening. Thank god for werewolf senses.

"So... Err… yeah, where to?" I repeat again, settling down in my seat uncomfortably.

"We need to go to my place to tell Issac and pick him up and then go to the store to pick up bags of-"

"Ice."

"Yeah."

I drove to his place, I'd be nervous going to his place if it wasn't for the face that the beta was there. I could already imagine all the naughty and filthy things I could do to him…

"You might want to tone those thoughts down, I'm not sure how Issac will react when he smells… all of that." Said Derek, gesturing to all of me as I parked.

Oh no… I did not plan for me to get turned on just from thinking about him… well that wasn't really a problem – I could deal with my body's' needs – it was the fact that he could smell me out, that was the problem.

I stayed in the car while Derek went to get the beta. Issac, I think his name is. I waited all of 4 minutes before the two walked out of the warehouse, heading toward a black suv. That made me raise an eye brow, from what I heard of Derek in London and the news he drove a black Camaro.

"We're gonna go get the ice, then to the vets. You grab that post-stick and meet us there." Derek said before getting in.

I nodded and set for the high school, after having figured that post-stick meant stiles. I grabbed the post-stick – let's face it, I love it and stiles hates it, I'm obviously going to 'stick' with it. Haha. We got to the vets in record time and soon after we were inside an examination room. I stood watching while the boys filled a tub of water with ice.

"Obviously, it's not going to be… particularly comfortable, but if we can slow your heart rate enough, you'll slip into a trance-like state." The vet explained to Issac.

"Like being hypnotised?"

"Exactly. You'll be-"

"-Half transformed." I cut in, might as well be a part of this if I'm here, "It'll let us get access to your subconscious. I'd say your heart rate needs to be _really_ slow."

Scott looked to me questionably, "How do you know this?"

"Let's just say that you have a lot to learn about your family, cuz. It's very… diverse?" I answer Scott and look at the vet, "Lux." I say my mother's maiden name to the vet whose eyes go wide.

"What's 'Lux'?" Stiles buts in.

The vet clears his throat, "Never you mind." He says to Stiles and goes to stand by Issac, who is currently staring at the tub.

"It's safe, though, right?" The teen questions quietly.

"Do you want me to answers honestly?"

"No… probably not…"

He is interrupted by a loud 'pang' sound, coming from stiles, who slapped a long rubber glove over his hand and arm. "What?" He questions look at all of us staring at him, before pulling the glove off.

The look on his face just made me giggle; he is so stupid sometimes it makes me laugh. But, my laugh is cut short by a look from Derek that clearly says 'grow up' and I try to mask it with a cough. A sigh leave his lips and everyone moves into their place.

"How slow is really slow?" He questions looking at the vet.

"Nearly dead." I answer.

He looks at me for a second too long for it to be casual, I'm not sure what kind of a look was that but it didn't make me feel very fangirl-like, rather uncomfortable to have all the information that I do.

"Look. You don't have to do this if you think it's too risky." Derek tried to reassure the beta, concerns swimming in his green eyes while Scott nodded in agreement.

Issac shared a look with Scott before lifting his shirt up. I sucked in a breath as my heart rate picked up a little at seeing the betas toned pale chest. He might be a year younger but he is still a wolf and the genetics to their thing. The boy was hot.

Derek shot me another look, I'm assuming he head my heart but I just looked back at him in 'what can I do?' manner; I'm still a teenage girl, and it's not like I'm doing anything, I'm just appreciating what a bite can give one. He shook his head and held onto Issacs shoulder as the boy went under.

I honestly hope that this will work. We don't even need to get much information out of him, or any, just that he will survive this. It's a high risk, and a very high risk that he won't come back, not the same.

Soon the vet, Dr. Deaton as I've just learnt, started to ask Issac questions. He asked him to remember what happened, to relive those memories… Issac begun to trash around in the tub and the lights flickered on and off, a silent gasp left my lips in pain for him. Deaton relaxed him quickly and asked again, and again. We got something about marble, dust and worry about the full moon before Issac shot up from the water. His hands gripped the edges of the tub tightly and he took quick shallow breaths, constantly repeating 'they're here'. He panicked and trashed again.

I stood by the edge, backing away unconsciously until my back hit the wall. I couldn't watch this, it hurt me to see the beta like this and I can't understand why. Sure the kid didn't deserve this but he wasn't in my pack, why did I feel protective of him?

Derek's shouts pulled me out of my thoughts, he was shouting at the beta to tell him where he is. I doubt that will help any. He kept on repeating and repeating until Issac looked to terrified I ran at Derek and pulled him away, I couldn't take it anymore. Just as I succeeded to pull Derek's arms off Issac, the boy grasped and shot up, now finally with us.

"I know where they are! I saw it!" He shouted as Scott helped him out.

In the meantime, Derek shot me a glare, shrugged my hands off his arm and walked away towards the beta. I can't say that it didn't hurt but what confused me the most was, why I was hurting? I don't know this guy, nor do I care about him so why does it hurt?

I let the confused expression slip and got my mind back to the conversation, Stiles was explaining something about a body.

"What body?" Issac questioned, his form shaking under the blanket.

"Erica."

Erica was another teen that Derek changed.

And now she was dead.

Dead because of him.


	7. Chapter 6

_Previously:_

"_Erica."_

_Erica was another teen that Derek changed. _

_And now she was dead._

_Dead because of him._

"She's not dead!" Derek tried to reason.

"He said he saw a dead body, it's Erica. That doesn't leave much room for interpretation."

"Then who was in the volt with Boyd?"

"Maybe it was someone else." I piped up from next to Issac.

I moved to sit next to him, stroking his arm comfortably after what happened earlier, I felt like I need to help him somehow; not that Derek seemed to like the idea, he hasn't looked at me since I pulled him away from Issac.

"What about that girl on the bike?" Scott asked looking at Issac before his eyes locked on my hand on Issacs arm.

"No, she wasn't like us and whoever was in the volt with Boyd, was." Answered Issac.

"What if that's how they do it; they match them against each other on the full moon to see which would survive? It's like werewolf thunder dog." Stiles explained, made me sniff a chuckle by the thunder dog reference.

Determination flashed across Derek's eyes, "Then we get them out tonight."

Oh no.

"Derek be smart about this!" Deaton pressed, the voice of wisdom.

"His right," I supported Deaton, "You can't just go storming into a building of Alphas." I locked my eyes on Derek; he still hasn't looked me in the eyes. Anywhere but my eyes.

Derek looked to Deaton, "If Issac go in, so can we." He said in a firm voice.

Why do male alpha have to be so stubborn? Scratch that. Why do _males_ have to be so stubborn? I'm starting to feel like I'm in a bad episode of Jane Eyre, where women are treated like air.

"But he didn't get through a volt door, did he?" Deaton shot back.

"Looks like you-." I started to say to no one in particular, looking around at the boys before Scott cut me off.

"Then we need a plan." He said, again completely ignoring me.

"How are we gonna come up with a plan to break into a bank volt in less than 24h?" Derek asked, his tone incredulous.

"I have an idea. There was a rob-" I started again.

"Er. I think someone already did. 'Beacon hill first national…'" Stiles continued to explain what an article said off of his phone.

I growled under my breath lowly, agitation begun to rise in me as the group continued to ignore me. The only one that wasn't was Issac as he kept on shooting me sorry looks over his shoulder. I don't see why I needed to be here if they were going to be ignoring me; I could just as well be home, updating my long forgotten blog or taking a warm bath, instead sit here with these numb chucks.

"How long?" Derek asked after Stiles finished.

I give Issac a quick peck on the cheek and slide off the table, grab my blazer and head towards the door.

Derek grabs my arm, consequently stopping me from leaving. "Where do you think you're going?" He asks, pulling me closer to growl in my ear.

I look at his face, his eyes still not looking into mine, "Oh so not you notice me." I bite back, "home." I state in an obvious tone.

"No, you're not."

I huff and yank my arm free, "Yes. Yes, I am. It's not like you need me for anything. You've been ignoring me the whole time I've been here, all of you." I say looking at them, besides Issac. "So, I'm going home." I say calmly and start to walk away again.

A hand shoots out and fingers curl around my bicep again, this time much harder and if I was human, they would bruise. "I said no." Derek growls.

My wolf is not pleased, not pleased at all. _You're going to let some wanna-be alpha treat us like that?_ She snarls inside me making me growl and my eyes change. I slowly turn towards Derek, pulling my lips over my canines in a warning growl before my eyes shift to his. Finally.

"Let. Go." I growl.

The only answer I get is his hand tightening more on my arm.

"I said let go."

"No." He answered simply.

That did it.

I let _her_ out, she snarled angrily demanding his submission. He stared for a few seconds, confused and shocked before letting go of my arm. I could feel her wanting to make him bar his neck, I pulled her back before she could. I didn't need to show him that I was stronger, I just needed him to let go; I didn't want to hurt him…

I snarled once more and walked out, not once looking back as I felt eyes burning into my back. I sped home, getting there in record time and jumped onto the bed, crashing to sleep. Shower could wait until the morning, I was way too tired for that.

The next morning I was woken up by beeping from my phone, I groaned realising that I fell asleep in my clothes and that it is way too early for anyone to be texting me.

_Parking lot at 7.40, don't be late. Americano, Latte or Double Espresso Mocha?_

Said the text from an unknown number. My eyebrows scrunched in confusion as I glanced at the clock next to me, it was half six. That left me around an hour to get ready, should be okay.

_Me: What? Who is this?_

I answered, not very original but oh well. I tossed the phone onto the bed as I got up to take a much needed shower. Sadly, I could stay in the hot water as much as I wanted to; after dressing in a pair of light-wash very ripped skinny jeans that were very low rise, barely hanging on my hips, adding my ysl short cut and loose shirt that allowed to see a line of my tan skin between the jeans. I matched the outfit with my short white converse and I pulled out my small shoulder black satchel with my short cut black leather jacket. I turned to do my makeup and hair, but a beep cought my attention.

A Message from the stranger.

It is now 7.10.

_Lydia of course. Choose quickly, the barista is waiting._

What?

How did that girl get my phone number? And why is she texting me asking what type of coffee I-

_Or I'll do it for you._

Came a next message from Lydia, I hurriedly replied that I want double mocha; I can speculate later as to why she's messaging me.

Shrugging, I go back to doing my makeup. I leave it with cat eyeliner and red lip stick, feeling like I need to make up for the fact that I'm wearing converse; plus it will suit Diavolo just fine. I don't bother to do anything with my hair, it seemed to have sorted itself out okay, slightly wavy and creating that hot mess type of look.

Another beep.

_Lydia: Better be on your way._

I glance at the clock, 7.30. I sigh, that girl was controlling.

I sped into the parking lot, Dialovo shooting into a space right by Alisons car as the two girls stand by the hood.

"Hello girls." I greet the two, sliding out of my Beauty.

Lydia smiles at me, handling me my cup of mocha, "Thanks, I got a ride." She answers to Alison to something I've missed.

"Thanks," I say for the coffee, "But how'd you get my number?" I ask cautiously.

Alison lets out a laugh, "I don't think that's what you should be worried about." She says, making me look at her questioningly.

She just shakes her head and walks towards the school, leaving me with the obnoxious strawberry blonde.

"You're one of us now." Is all Lydia says, before following Alison.

This time I shake my head. How did I get mixed up in all of this again? Being in a high school click wasn't on my priority list at the moment. I followed Lydia, gladly drinking the hot liquid, savouring each drop like its air.

The moment I walked through the double doors into the high school, everything was a blur up until I walked back into my room; dropping like a plank onto my still unmade bed.

A sigh escaped me, I don't know why I was so tired today. At least if I was normal I could blame jetlag but no, werewolf's don't get jetlag – stupid genes.

A beep filled the silence in the room.

I groaned.

People definitely text to much in the states, we're not even friends for goodness sake. I don't have any friends. Not anymore…

A tear streaked down my cheek, I let it stay for a few seconds before angrily whipping it away and grabbing the phone.

_The loft. In 10._

Said yet another mysterious message from an unknown number. I didn't bother replying, I just grabbed my keys and drove to Derek's loft.

I opened the huge doors and see Stiles walking away from Derek holding his hand tightly to his body, whimpering.

"So why am I here?" I ask, stalking toward the table with a map on it, Derek and Scott standing next to it on different sides.

"Your late." Derek replied.

I huffed, "Be glad I'm here."

"Feisty, I like this one Derek." Said a new voice from higher up, a deep but older sounding one.

My eyes followed the voice up to a set of curly stairs, a man maybe in his forties was sitting about half way up, looking at me through the bars. He looked handsome, for an older dude, a similar complexion to Derek's but his hair was a chestnut brown as well as his eyes rather than black and green.

"Who's that?" I ask, pointing at him.

The guy flashes me a charming smile, "Peter, darling." I nod, "Peter Hale."

A growl grabs my attention; I look to Derek who is glaring at Peter. "Don't talk to her." He says through gritted teeth; surprising me, everyone else and I think himself too.

Peter looks from me to Derek with a weird expression, one that shouted 'intresting', but stayed silent.

"I can get thought the wall. Who's following me down?" Derek asked, turning his attention to matter at hand.

I figured that they discovered how the robbery took place, thought they could've just asked me and I would've told them yesterday. Stupid. Anyway, moving on, apparently Derek is going to punch through the wall.

"Don't look at me. I'm not up to fighting speed yet, and honestly? Without Issac in the commission, you're not looking at a very good answer yourself." Peter answered after Derek stared at him.

"So what? I'm just supposed to let them die?"

"One of them is already dead."

"We don't know that."

"Do I have to remind you what we're up against here? A pack of alphas. All of them killers. And if that's not enough to scare the testicles back into your stomach, then remember that two of them, combine bodies to make one giant alpha." Peter shot back. "I'm sure both, Erica and Boyd are sweet kids. They're gonna be missed." He finished looking at the wall.

Derek and Scott slumped their shoulder, the flare and determination evaporated from them like air from a punctured balloon.

"Can someone kill him again, please." Stile said, coming back to stand between the two wolves.

I moved to stand in front of all four, my back to the window, eyes carefully watching the whole scene in silence.

"Derek? Seriously not worth the risk." Peter adds, folding his arms over his chest.

Derek sighs, "What about you?"

Stiles's head shots up, "Yeah if you want-"

"Not you."

"Ah ye-yeah…" Stiles stutters and makes a few fast gestures from Scott to Derek, meaning god knows what.

"I don't know about Erica, but if Boyd is still alive; we have to do something." Scott answers and looks to Peter, "We have to try."

Derek looks at Scott, "Alrigh-"

"No."

They all look to me, questioningly.

"No." I repeat, this time slowly like talking to a child.

"No what?" Stiles asks, probably the only question on all of their minds.

"No, Scott is not going."

Scott narrows his eyes at me, glaring, "Yeah, I am."

"No you're not."

Derek stands up, "Why is that?"

I lean against the window, "Because it's too dangerous."

I swear I could hear Peter say something along the lines of 'someone with a brain' and sighing again. If not for the seriousness of the situation, I would've laughed.

Derek walked around the table, stopping in front of me, the front of his shoes touching mine. "So what? You're going to send me in there by myself, to die?" He asks lowly, his eyes burning into mine with an unbelievable look.

"No."

"Well then, enlighten us. How am I gonna make it out alive by myself? Out of a building with five alphas and two uncontrollable betas?" He asks and scoffs at me.

"Because I'm going with you."

His eyes keep burning into mine, a different look in them now, "No." he said this time.

I glare, leaning in closer, "Yes." I whisper calmly, our breaths mingle yet this time they're both cold and angry rather than hot and clammy.

He sighs again, closing them and pinching the bridge of his nose before opening his eyes. He kept on staring into my eyes, a look of pleading understanding flashed through his, I'm pretty sure mine did the same. I hope that he could understand that I can't let Scott do this, that I needed to do this because there was no one else and I couldn't let Derek go by himself.

A longer moment passed, everyone stopped and stared at the two of us, motionless. The two wolves holding their breath to see what would happen while Stiles did the opposite. His rapid breaths were the only sound in the loft besides our heartbeats.

Derek pushed his lips into a line before whispering, "Fine," In a hard tone.

I let out a breath I've been holding, my eyes still with Derek's as I let my stance relax slightly. Thankful that Derek understood.

"Who's the other girl? The one locked in there with Boy?" Scott asked, thinking out loud.

"Don't know." I say.

"Go downstairs. Check that we have everything ready in the car." Derek ordered, looking at Peter. Who sighed and stood up, walking to the loft door. "Take those two with you." Derek called to him, meaning Scott and Stiles.

"Why?" Stiles asked, looking around, "He can do it himself, can't-" He started.

"Just come." Peter cut him off, dragging the two teenagers out the door and shutting it behind them.

Silence spread.

I shifted my eyes to the floor, "Thank you." I said, wanting to sound loud and strong but it only came out a whisper.

"Don't. I understand, but I don't like it." Derek replied, taking a small step away from me.

Taking his body heat with him and leaving me to feel the cold bite.

"I know." I whispered again, my straight pose slumping. "I'm so-."

"Don't."

"Why not?" I ask, louder this time, the anger returning as I take a step toward him, into his personal space again.

He lifts his eyes into mine, "Because if you do, you won't have a reason to come back. You can apologise later, when we're done tonight." He pleads with me through his eyes.

I don't know how to respond to that. I've known Derek for a whole of two days and at the rate we're going it's scaring me. I care too much already and it looks like he does too, and it scared him just as much as it does me.

So I do the only thing I can think of; I pull his head down to mine by his hair and smash our lips together. At first he doesn't respond but then quickly he kisses me back with just as much force, his tongue sweeping along my lower lip and then mingling with mine. He spun us around, his hands on my hips lifting me onto the desk. As soon as I'm sitting, I spread my legs and pull his closer to me, wrapping my lags around his waist, one hand in his hair and the other one his chest, pulling on his shirt, pulling him even closer to me. Both of his hands are on my ass, pushing me into him and groping; leaving my body hot and wanting.

I don't know how long passed when we pull away, both of us panting and looking at each other bewildered at what just happened.

"I'm sorry." I whisper finally, still out of breath.

That. That was the best experience in my nineteen years of life.

Derek closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against mine as his hand rested on my cheek, he let out a sigh. Probably annoyed but given up on me.

"Don't worry," I say but he only looks at me like I'm crazy, "I have a reason to come back."

"Yeah? What's that?" He asks quietly, nose and lips brushing against mine.

"I think you know." I breathe back, closing my eyes to fully enjoy the light feel of his lips.

He chuckles and nods lightly, pressing his lips harder to mine, kissing me softly.

"It's time." A deep voice travels to our ears from the door way, Peter. It's show time.

**AN: Longest chapter yet! Like the development? Suggestions? Love E Xoxo**


	8. Chapter 7

_Previously:_

"_Don't worry," I say but he only looks at me like I'm crazy, "I have a reason to come back."_

"_Yeah? What's that?" He asks quietly, nose and lips brushing against mine._

"_I think you know." I breathe back, closing my eyes to fully enjoy the light feel of his lips._

_He chuckles and nods lightly, pressing his lips harder to mine, kissing me softly._

"_It's time." A deep voice travels to our ears from the door way, Peter. It's show time._

We parted. Stiles and Peter stayed in Derek's loft, while Derek and I will break into the volt and Scott will sit in the car. It sounded like a good plan. The three of us were now sitting in the SUV, each in our own thoughts.

"What?" Derek broke, asking Scott after seeing his confused expression.

Scott drew his eye brows together, "It's just something I can't get out of my head."

"The moon's rising Scott, what is it?" I ask, looking between him and the moon outside.

"Risk and reward."

"Which means what?" Derek asked.

Scott opens his mouth to answer, "That we don't know enough." I cut in before he can say the same thing.

"We know the time's running out, we don't have time." Derek presses looking at Scott and me separately.

"Think about it: they put the sign on the door four months ago, what've they been doing all this time?" Scott asks.

"Good point…" I murmur in agreement, getting worried myself.

"We don't have time to figure out every single detail Scott."

"But what if this detail is the most important detail of all?" Scott looks at Derek meaningfully and then at me, looking to see if I understand what he's trying to say.

"Then we do nothing, and the two other betas are dead." I answer, understanding Scott but siding with Derek on this one. I don't want to have innocent kids on my conscious for the rest of my life. "Dead for nothing."

Derek looks at Scott and then to me, settling on me. "I know what I'm risking: my life for theirs." He says as my breath hitches in my throat.

I… I can't… The idea, image of seeing Derek lying on the floor… his eyes empty, glassy…

A tear slides down my cheek silently.

I don't brush it away, I won't.

The image just brings a lot of pain, hollowness inside me. I'm not sure if it's because it reminded me of the image I saw in London. My family and my pack in pieces… eyes staring and vacant… broke me. I won't stand it to happen again. It doesn't matter how long I've known this Alpha, he holds a lot of people together even if he doesn't know it.

I felt a warm touch on my face, smoothing my cheek and washing the single tear away, the tear and those malicious memories. I looked up, or more like focused on what's going on in front of me. I saw Derek. A lot closer than he was before, we were all standing outside now.

I tried to say no, that he cannot do this but my voice failed me, a shaky breath came out.

_Get a grip! We don't have time for this now. We WILL kill her for what she's done and we will not lose this fight before doing so._ My wolf snarled inside me, waking me.

"No." I said firmly, "No one is dying tonight, not on our side anyway." I repeat. And look towards the building. "Let's go."

I followed Derek inside and watched as he punched the wall three times before it gave and he fell through rolling onto the ground. He kept to the floor and look around until his eyes fell on a shadowed figure in front of us.

"Boyd?" He questioned, "It's me Derek…"

The only answer we got was a feral growl just as my phone beeped. Honestly. Right now?! I answer the call and prepare to whisper shout at Stiles, right as he tells me that the volt is made out of rock that scatters the moonlight.

Great.

Just awesome.

We got into a volt with two very feral and primal beta werewolves. And now Derek is still trying to reason with one of them, "Derek? We've got a slight problem here…" I say just as the other beta steps into the little light we have.

"Cora?" Derek questions quietly, looking at the female wolf. My lips slightly turned down, he knew her? "Cora?"

Suddenly the door to the volt opened and a woman stepped through… the school councillor? What? I guess I shouldn't be all that surprised, everyone in this town pretends to be someone they're not.

Just as she moved her hand to seal the line, I was roughly pulled back, through the hole in the wall and Scott jumped in as the ash from her hand connected with the rest of it on the floor.

I screamed and sobbed and banged my hands on the invisible barrier. It didn't budge. Not even by an inch. I saw Derek get thrown into columns and Scott into the walls, both of the growling and hissing in anger and in pain.

The two of the might be more in control and more experienced but what happened to the two betas… they're past humanity, they're more primal than ever and that is fuelling them. Their wolves must be howling in ecstasy of being set free with no boundaries, being able to clench their bloodlust.

A plan formed in my mind: I would run around to the other side, and try to get in that volt. It's quite possible that it won't work, who am I to say that a bigger entrance will help? I've never heard of another supernatural creature pushing past mountain ash… but it's the only hope I have.

I reach for the door handle to the entrance just as it burst open, the door slammed into my hand, throwing it into an awkward angle when a hiss escaped by lips. Out the door came the two wolves. My mind didn't even bother to question the situation because everything happened so far.

One moment I was gripping my arm to my chest and the next I felt my body sail through the air, a short flight it was yet it felt like hours and my bod hit the far wall.

Black filled my vision.

A little bird fluttered in front of my eyes, its feathers pale blue and white, short and fluffy. He flutters in front of me for a few moments and turn to look to the left and right before flying shifty away.

My ears picked up on hassling and shuffling as I started to pick myself up from the floor when the door burst open for the second time. Thank fuck I was nowhere near it this time, it smashed just as hard against the stone wall.

Scott's form blurred in front of me, he looked at me with panic ridden eyes before running away again. I heard some sort of noises but my healing was more concerned about internal bleeding from my cracked ribs rather than my hearing. Seconds later, Derek was in front of me, his arms shot out to hold me when I tried to walk away from the wall.

Guess the Betas can do some damage when I'm not wolfed out, who would've thought. Obviously not me…

I look into Derek's eyes almost lazily before I let myself pass out, thinking the healing will be much quicker and I should be back in business in a few minutes.

I'm not sure how long passed before I had the strength to open my eyes. Luckily my hearing came back with no problems and all ribs were now intact.

"You lost them? …Wasn't exactly the plan… Map to the trails…" A commanding voice spoke a one sided conversation.

I sat up and looked around, I saw Derek a few feet away leaning against a tree talking on the phone; that would explain the one sided conversation. He snapped the phone shut and sighed. I huffed and leaned back against my own tree when I thought about the disaster this night was.

First I'm ignored when I could help; then when I actually do help, I'm pulled out of the action by my cousin with a death wish. After which I get beaten by some newly made betas and now I'm sitting on the forest floor with a hot alpha not knowing what is going on or why things have been happening…

Talk about leaving a capital for a small town in hope of less drama, pfft, this town is the definition of drama, thriller and parody. Who would've thought that after all that fuss about vampires and shape shifter, here we are, in a town crawling with werewolves. Little ironic isn't it?

Finishing my mental rant, I fin myself looking into stormy green eyes, "Why are you looking at me like that?" With such intensity that makes me feel all kinds of hot, I ask Derek who is now crouching by my side, holding my face in his hand while the other hold my arm.

"I asked if you're all healed?" He repeated lowly.

"Yes."

I let my eyes soak him up. His shirt is a little ripped, from the fight with the betas I presume, and dried blood in smeared sporadically over his shirt and skin. The ever present stubble looks a lot darker and gives him more of an edge in the gentle moon light. My eyes travel to his emerald green eyes that shine fiercely in the semi darkness before dipping down to his rather full dark pink lips. Why would God grace a man such lips? How am I supposed to concentrate on anything else…

"… Are you listening to me?" Dereks question brought me back from ogling his delicious lips. Wow. Something is wrong with me…

I looked at him with wide eyes. "What?"

He sighed, "I was saying that we need to get ready and make you presentable because Scott will be here soon."

I nodded and let him help me stand up, I might not need it but he doesn't need to know that. "Are you okay?" I ask still standing within his arms.

He shot me of those unbelievable looks before saying that he's all healed now too. I was about to ask what happened and why we're in the wood but Scott came running from the woods, gesturing for us to follow. Did I mention that I hate not knowing what's going on? Yeah.

Not too soon the boys come to a stop, both looking at two sets of footprints in the mud. Apparently the cray-cray betas decided to stick together too, might be an issue. I suggested that the boys contact the other beta and Peter, we're gonna need all the help we can get trying to round those two up.

We ended up being joined by Issac while trying to protect two girls, or more like the one that was left out of the two; I had an unnerving feeling settle in my stomach when I felt the unnaturally strong pull of magic, dark magic, not far from the tent where we found one of the betas.

The beta ran when she saw the four of us, well at least the primal side had a survival instinct, we didn't catch her. Mainly because I was clumsy when I didn't see Scott following us and tripped Derek by accident and the two of us tripped Issac. Yeah… not the best performance I could've done…

Now, I stood between Derek and Issac while the three of us kept our eyes locked on Scott and our ears on the conversation with Stiles over the phone. Stiles was telling Scott how Lydia found a dead body by some pool side. I could've sworn that the pool was on the other side of town though; it would take the betas much longer to get there by foot.

"Derek, they killed someone! Some totally innocent kid was killed tonight He's dead and it's our fault." Scott stressed to Derek, I'm guessing probably because he said something along the line of what I was thinking.

Derek looked at Scott before answering, "It's my fault." He said and looked to the ground.

"No. No, it's not Derek. There's no way you could've known this was going to happen." I said quickly under my breath, hoping only Derek would pick up on it.

"We need help." Scott carried on.

At least he didn't hear me. I looked to Derek who was looking at me and then to Issac, "We do have Issac now Scott." I said, stating the obvious.

Scott sighed, "I mean real help." He answered which made Issac look at him in a funny way, "They're too fast, even with Merc, Cora still ran away."

"Well… er… I blame that on you, I was distracted so don't use me in your argument." I said. I am staying out of Scott's idea to involve the hunters; I like myself in one piece, thank you very much.

"We'll catch them." Derek promised, though it sounded more like he was trying to reassure himself rather than us.

"And what then? We hold then until the sun comes up?" Issac asked sarcastically, kids got a good point.

"Maybe it would be easier just to kill them?" Derek asks and looks up.

Scott looks incredulously at Derek, "Killing them isn't the right thing to do Derek."

"What if it's the only thing to do?" Issac pipes up again.

"You're kidding right?" I ask looking between the two wolves back and forth, "You would kill your own pack? You," I say and point to Issac, "Who knew one of them most of your life, trained and fought with them. And you," I said and pointed to Derek, "Who promised to change their life for the better by dragging them into this mess. The two of you are ready and okay to rip their throats out and slice them into two?" I asked with horror and disbelief in my voice. Maybe I've chosen the wrong crowd to hang out with, I can't belief that Derek would even think about this after I told him my story. I locked my eyes on Derek, "I can't believe you would do this Derek, not after what I've told you…"

**AN: I am terribly sorry! I've been wrapped up in my new school and crazy life that I've completely abandoned FanFic… But I am back and going to create a schedule to uploads. Promise. I'll let you know with the next chapter the schedule for updates.**

**Thank you to Marine76 for reviewing like every chapter, you're awesome and thank you for giving my story your time.**

**Thank you to The Person Under Your Bed(A little err… unusual? name) for being pushy, hahaa, it's what got be back here so thank you. And that comment about sleep not being needed, I know exactly what you mean! I hope this is up to standard and you'll like it like the rest.**

**And thank you to ya'll that have read this, reviewed or alerted/favoured it too.**

**Enjoy and review lovelies, E Xoxo**


	9. Chapter 8

_Previously:_

"_Maybe it would be easier just to kill them?" Derek asks and looks up._

_Scott looks incredulously at Derek, "Killing them isn't the right thing to do Derek."_

"_What if it's the only thing to do?" Issac pipes up again._

"_You're kidding right?" I ask looking between the two wolves back and forth, "You would kill your own pack? You," I say and point to Issac, "Who knew one of them most of your life, trained and fought with them. And you," I said and pointed to Derek, "Who promised to change their life for the better by dragging them into this mess. The two of you are ready and okay to rip their throats out and slice them into two?" I asked with horror and disbelief in my voice. Maybe I've chosen the wrong crowd to hang out with, I can't belief that Derek would even think about this after I told him my story. I locked my eyes on Derek, "I can't believe you would do this Derek, not after what I've told you…"_

I closed my eyes in fear of tears and shock my head slightly before walking to Scott's side. I couldn't figure out why I felt such… betrayal? I don't know if that's the right word to use, I don't know what I feel… emptiness and hollowness inside that's about to swallow me whole…

I couldn't bring myself to look at Derek, not even when the three boys carried on their conversation like my outburst never happened. "Who?" The alpha asked.

A wicked look crossed Scott's face before answering, "Someone who knows how to hunt werewolves."

"Let's go get me some hunters." I said and took a deep breath, letting my wolf a little closer to the surface. "I can't believe I just said that…" I mumbled under my nose as I turned around and started to walk away in the direction of the supermarket.

"And how do you know where to look?" Derek asked sarcastically.

Slowly I turned around, a grin viciously plastered on my lips. "Guess you could say that I have a few tricks up my sleeve, Hale." I said lowly and let my eyes flash their unusual colour. "So are we taking the car or what?"

Around 20 minutes later, I'm sitting in the front seat of Derek's SUV starting at Scott with all my might so that my eyes don't stray to the alpha next to me, who may I add seems to be content with staring at me. Why did he have to send Issac to check on Peter? I don't exactly want to be alone with him right now.

"Will you cut it out?" I snap at him but my eyes still remain on Scott, who has a gun pointed at his head at the moment.

"Cut what out?"

"whatever it is you're trying to accomplish by staring at me."

"Not until you look at me."

Is he for real right now? He's the only person, besides Melissa, that I've told my story to and he still said those cruel things, and now I'm supposed to act like nothing's happened? Fine, I can play this game too.

I turn in my seat to look at him; his lips are pressed into a thin line and there's a stress crease engraved on his forehead, I can imagine a look of coldness and stress in his beautiful green eyes but I don't check. I can't. "There, I'm looking at you, happy?"

I can feel his eyes searching, trying to reach out to mine, "No, you're not."

"Derek," I sigh, "What is it that you want from me? I don't have the energy for all this drama that seems to follow you like a lost puppy – no pun intended."

A long silence swallows the car and I shift back into my seat noiselessly. The hunter lowers the gun and steps closer to talk to Scott before walking back to the car. Looks like our safest bet just about failed… soon enough, the man point to the car and the two of them get in. Maybe there is some hope after all.

"Look Merci… I didn't mean what I said-" Derek starts, looking down at the steering wheel.

"Oh look, they're leaving. Follow them." I said interrupting him, I'm not sure if I can hear this right now.

He sighed but didn't say anything more and turned to start the SUV.

After a second of thought, "Actually, I'm gonna go. Call Peter for backup. I don't want to be here if Scott's plan fails and you put yours to action." I said and jumped out of the car, before he could say anything I was already jogging towards Melissa's home, or should I say my home now.

It took me a few minutes to jog towards the house, luckily for me I left the window open in my bedroom so I could get in without any problems considering that I forgot where I left my key.

I turned on the light and saw myself in the mirror. I look terrible. My white converses are now muddy and ripped, my white ysl shirt is now grey with blood on most parts of it and the leather jacket has several rips on it too. All in all, the clothes are trash worthy. Not to mention my hair, my long brown curls are now mingled up and dirty with leaves in it.

Clearly, in desperate need of a shower, I grab an emerald green satin set along with my short black satin robe and head to the shower. The moment the hot water hit my body I couldn't help but let out a moan, it felt heavenly.

I'm not sure how long I spent in the bathroom; I washed my hair about three times just to get the stench of that sidewalk out, and then spend twice as much time taking care of my skin and nails. By the time I was all nice and clean to go to bed I must have spent at least a good two maybe even three hours.

I was so engrossed in my thoughts I didn't bother to check the house or surroundings as I walked out to my room, drying out my hair with a towel. The room does seem to be a lot lighter though… huh, the sun is up.

"You know, you really have got to stop breaking into my room." I say to the room, directing it at the Wolf standing in the door frame. I pull my robe tighter around me and turn to him, "What do you want?" I sighed.

His dark eye brows knitted together and his eyes looked anywhere but me. "Look… about what happened…" He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

What is it with this town? Ever since I got here all we all do is sigh all the time.

"Look I get it," Might as well have a clean cut, I look to his eyes and was his shine hopefully. "They're your pack and you're their alpha, I had no right to question your authority over them." I said and turned to walk to the bathroom to hand the towel.

Next thing I know, I'm pressed up against the bathroom door and held in place with a large, heaving chest while my hands are restrained above my head.

"You don't get it do you?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"Get what?"

The pressure on my wrist tightened slightly, making me squirm into his chest unconsciously. "I didn't kill them." He almost spat at me.

"Then why are you so angry?"

"Because you wouldn't listen to me and…" The pressure lessened and his expression changed to one I can't describe; it was a mix of sadness, pain and hopefulness. "…And I came to apologise…" He said quietly, avoiding my eyes.

Baffled, just as I was about to answer him my phone came alive, loudly blaring a tune called Crazy Frog – obviously that was set only for Stiles, it fit him perfectly.

"You should get that." Derek said and stepped back, dropping my arms in the process, but stayed where he was, his body tense.

"Hello?" I asked uncertainly, looking at Derek who wouldn't meet my gaze.

"Ah Thank god Merc! Where are you? Are you okay?" Stiles rapidly fired at me.

A half-hearted chuckle escaped my lips, "Yes I'm fine Turbo, and I'm at home, why?"

"Right okay, well Scott's plan worked but there was a complication, when we got the betas to the school…" Stiles started to explain what the complication was.

Apparently there was a teacher stuck in the boiler room with the two betas; what kind of a normal teacher stays in school through the whole night? There is definitely something wrong with that. Stiles started to tell me the whole story from the beginning but when he got to the school Derek stiffened, Stiles was saying how Derek and Scott waited outside and Derek looked to me and started to climb out the window.

"Stiles I gotta go, ttly" I shout at the phone while I moved to grab Derek's arm, trying to pull him back in.

Which technically worked, I did end up pulling him back inside, just… er… on top of me… while I'm in nothing more than underwear. I sucked in a breath, noticing there was only my thin sheet of satin and his thin sheet of cotton separating us, I could feel his muscles tensing and his chest move as he took shallow breaths. I focused my eyes in front of me, causing me to stare into his slightly widened eyes before his pupils dilated.

We stared at one another, neither one of us dared to make a move. His warm enticing breath fanned my jaw and my eye voluntarily travelled down to his lips, taking in every curve before moving back to his eyes.

Only now I realised that my hands are resting on his muscular arms, while one of his is supporting his weight and the other is tracing patterns on my uncovered thigh raising goose-bumps.

"Derek.." I whispered.

"Yes, my little vixen?"

I opened my mouth and closed it, at loss of words. I wasn't expecting him to use that nickname; we were supposed to be fighting goddamnit! I was about to do it again but suddenly his lips crashed to mine.

The moment his soft lips touched mine, I kissed him back just as fiercely. Automatically my hands flew to his hair, holding him to me and pulling myself to him even more. He responded by licking along my lower lip before biting it and pulling, asking for entrance. Soon our tongues were fighting for dominance, fighting like wolves for a mate, then settling and understanding before we broke apart. Both of us were panting, as we continued to look at each other silently. I could feel the brisk morning air on my stomach where my robe has split, leaving Derek with a nice view of my lower body and panties.

Before I could ruin the moment, knowing me I would say something that would kill the scene, Derek lowered his head again, softly taking my lips and covering them with his own. This kiss wasn't like the kisses we've shared before; this kiss was like a girl's first kiss should be. Gentle, patient and promising, almost innocent. His soft lips barely brushed against mine while his hand now cupped my cheek and his thumb lightly caressed it. This kiss gave me a completely new view of Derek, and somewhere deep inside where the she wolf is hidden, I could feel her become giddy with some feeling I couldn't decipher.

Soon the light pressure of his lips lifted and I couldn't help the pout that graced my lips in answer causing him to let out a chuckle.

He stood up swiftly as ever and held out a hand to help me up, pulling me hastily from the wooden panels I ended up being flung into his chest. My hands lay palm down on his chest as I looked up; he was a good head taller than me.

"So…" I started.

"So…" and he mimicked, lips slightly curving at the edges as his arm sneaked around my waist, pushing me into him further.

A small glare made its way to him at the action, "So what is it that you didn't want me to know?" He tensed ever so slightly and I knew I had him, he didn't want me to know something that Stiles was about to tell me. "You know if you don't tell me, Stiles will do it the moment I step out of my car in the school parking lot so either way I'll know by the next time I see you. And considering the fact that the two of you think it's so important that one of you tried to tell me first thing in the morning and the other is trying to make me forget; I'd say it's something that'll get you in trouble." I concluded, feeling a little proud of myself for thinking up such evidence on the spot. "So what will it be, huh? Are you-"

Here I go about to make another awesome point but no, Derek just can't keep his lips to himself. Not that I'm complaining or anything! God, no. He can do anything he wants with those lips to me… mmm…

Anyway back on track, Derek pulls back and takes a step back, "C'mon get ready, I'll drop you off to class. It's nearly 7." He said.

"Don't you think I'll forget just because you have some amazing lips, Alpha." I warned and turned away from him, heading for my closet.

I was met with a sharp sound and light burn on my left bum cheek, my mouth fell open in an 'o'. Did he just…? Yes, yes he did. I turned to him with an incredulous expression.

"What?" He had the decency to bother looking innocent. Innocent my ass. "C'mon times running." Derek said and pointed to his watch.

I narrowed my eyes at him and walked into the closet, I'll show him what I can do… I walked into the bathroom with clothes overflowing in my arms; Derek was going to see what he got himself into.

I loosened the robe and let it pool at my feet before stepping out of the makeshift circle. I grabbed a pair of my black leather biker trousers - which are tighter than pvc on a hooker – that were very low rise and decided to wear a short cut off shoulder black Metallica sleeveless shirt; then I realised that I need a different bra, one without straps.

Instead of doing the mature thing, which was grabbing the robe and wearing it before going to get another bra, no I did the opposite. I casually walked out the door back into my room, to find the Alpha looking rather comfortable spread over my bed.

"Don't mind me, I just forgot something." I say, knowing full well that it'll make him look up.

Derek huffed and started to sit up, "Just hurry up, we don't-" he stopped right there and then.

His mouth fell slightly open and it took a lot of myself control to not laugh at his expression, it was absolutely Kodak worthy. "I know, I know. I just need one little thing…" I murmur the last few words, bending over to the bottom draw of the dresser opposite my bed. I pull out a nearly exact replica of the bra I'm wearing but a bureaux type, "Found it."

Inwardly grinning I walked slowly back toward the door, my back facing him. I put the new bra between my teeth and started to undo the back clasp of the one I'm still wearing; I pulled the left strap off before shooting Derek a lazy look and closing the door with a slam.

Letting the grin light my face, I changed into my clothes quickly and did my makeup and hair. I left my hair in its messy half wet look and my makeup was a feline cat eye and burgundy lips.

"Alright," I said walking back into the room, "let's go." I grab a pair of black heeled ankle boots, mirror aviators and a black satchel. Walking out the door of my bedroom I noticed that Derek wasn't following, "Derek? Aren't you coming?" I asked walking back.

He's still sitting on my bed looking at the bathroom door.

Oh boy, I didn't want him to be this shocked… "Derek? Baby?" I ask, caressing his cheek with my palms.

All of a sudden he seemed to snap out of whatever thoughts he was having, a smirk graced his lips as he stood up and walked out. "C'mon vixen, I have things to do." He called over his shoulder as he descended the stairs.

What?

Slightly confused I followed him down and out the open front door, shortly coming to a stop. "How are you getting me to class then without your car?" I asked sceptically, I don't see the SUV anywhere.

"My car's here, don't worry vixen."

"I don't see it; there's my Ferrari, Melissa's car, a scenic, two cream SUV's, a Camaro, a Hyundai coupe and…" I listened to myself rambling before I fell silent. Bingo. Almost as if a light bulb went off in my head I realised that by 'my car' he meant the Camaro; the one I heard he drove in London about.

A chuckle filled the air, "Aren't you going to get in?" Derek asked with a smirk, holding the passenger door open for me.

With a smirk of my own, I walked towards him and bent down to put my bag down before looking at him and sliding in myself. Oh yes, I can play the game of cat and mouse, big city lights taught me well.

After a few longer minutes Derek's car pulled up in front of the school and the two of us got out, silently walking side by side inside the high school. I still didn't know why Derek was coming inside but I guess I'll figure out soon.

Derek walked into an English class room and I went to put my bag inside my locker. I was checking my phone when I saw a teacher walk into the classroom Derek went into too, a female teacher. Well that sure looks interesting, note the sarcasm. I waited a few minutes before following the two, I heard her ask who he is and he answered Derek.

"Jennifer." She answered when I stepped in the door frame, looking between the two with a boring gaze. "Who's that?" she asked looking at with a scowl before quickly covering it up with confusion.

I looked to Derek and nodded at him, telling him to take the reins on this one, after all I'm still curious as to why he needed to talk to this teacher. I measured her with a long pointed look. She was slightly taller than me with a lot less toned banana figure; she had long curly brown hair, a few shades lighter than mine. Her skin was rather pale like mine, her eyes a dull dark brown and her lips a thin pale pink line.

I had to admit, she was quite pretty and the two of us shared a few similarities, this made me even more curious. I wondered what Derek had to do with her, and why she looked at me like I was a threat… maybe something happened here? I thought looking between the two quickly, well even if what is it to me? It's not like we're dating or he's my mate.

My wolf stirred at those thoughts, confusing me and I frowned.

"This is Merci…" Derek answer Jennifer's question and I could practically see the happiness dancing inside her eyes at the way he introduced me. "…my girlfriend."

**AN: C'mon guys, review? (Puppy dog eyes, pun intended)**


End file.
